


Rookie

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Mission, Is that a tutorial, Who thought this was a good idea, Would you team up with Demyx, okay Saix just wanted some peace, who thought that would end well, would you trust Demyx to teach you anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: When the Organization XIII welcomes their latest member, Number XII, it is Demyx’s job to teach her how missions work. Not that any of them really wanted to team up.





	Rookie

Two black figures stepped into the Beast’s Castle, glancing here and there. The silence between the two of them did not last long.

“So, your name is Larxene, is that right? Where are you from?”

She glared at him, but didn’t answer.

“Riiight. I can get that you wouldn’t tell. I mean, you were in such a state when Xemnas brought you… Had a tough life, didn’t you?”

“Listen, rookie, we’re here for a mission. So we do that mission, we come back to the Castle, and meanwhile, you only speak to teach me what I need to know about the specificities of being a Nobody. Got it?”

“Rookie?” He put his hand on his chest in a dramatic way. “You’re the rookie! My name is Demyx, and I will have you know that I’ve been here since…”

“Whatever. Let’s get over with this.”

Demyx sighed, before having a mischievous smirk. “You know what? It’s true that you should learn. How about you take a look inside this castle, while I have a look around it? That way, you won’t have to hear me talk to you.”

She shrugged. “Fine with me.”

He watched her go into the Castle. She had been there for two days only. Hard to forget that haunted look on her face when she was introduced, glancing everywhere as if she was scared, almost jumping when Xigbar gave her a (violent) pat on the shoulder, and putting a knife on Luxord’s throat when he tried to be a bit too familiar with her. Demyx had no idea what her story was, but that didn’t sound really fun. He remembered when he turned into a Nobody, and shivered. He had not slept for a week. But he didn’t worry - soon enough, she’ll feel better.

Making sure she was in the Castle and couldn’t see him, he settled for a nap. He remembered how fast she was with her knives, so there was nothing to worry about. Today’s mission was about doing some reconnaissance inside the Castle, anyway. The rumours had it the Prince living here had a very dark heart, attracting lots of Heartless, so it might be useful for them later on. All she had to do was sneak in, try to find this Prince, see if his heart really was that dark, and that would be the end of the mission.

He dozed off for around twenty minutes. When he opened his eyes, the wind was getting colder, and he sneezed.

“Man, I want to RtC now… Why isn’t she back yet?” With a yawn and a sigh, he decided to see what was going on. Surely, she had not attacked the Prince, had she? That sounded pretty much like something she would do. Demyx always feared she’d slit his throat for no reason.

He carefully pushed the huge door, which luckily didn’t creak. Slowly coming in, wary about any suspicious move, he relaxed when he realised the main hall was empty. He could hear voices from behind some doors, but they were all closed. He was safe.

Looking around, he had no idea where she could have gone. This place was huge, and he hoped he wouldn’t have to look  _ everywhere _ . He was the lazy one and he had a reputation to keep.

He didn’t even had to push the door to know where she was. The Dancing Hall reeked of Darkness. Whatever was in there - it was bad. It wasn’t a couple of Shadows or other minor Heartless. It was something big. He entered the room, holding his breathe in.

There was a Darkside in the middle of the room. A gigantic Darkside. Demyx scanned the room until he spotted Larxene, sitting against the wall as if she’d been violently thrown against it. The monster prepared its Dark Orbs attacks, and she wouldn’t be able to dodge it.

“DANCE, WATER, DANCE!”

He summoned thirty water clones, distracting the monster and luring its attacks. Demyx dashed to the newbie.

“Larxene, are you okay?”

“Is this… a nightmare?” She groaned. “One you is already too much… So that many…”

He chuckled. “Well, they are saving your sorry life right now, so be a bit more grateful. Can you stand?”

He helped her up, and she staggered. “What  _ is _ that thing? I threw my knives at it, but it didn’t… Watch out!”

The clones were finally gone, and the monster attacked them instead. Demyx played another few notes on his sitar, summoning waves that attacked the monster.

“Magic works better than physical attacks on them.”

“I don’t know how to use Magic.”

He winked. “Then today’s the best day to learn!” He quickly explained the basics of it. “There are times where magic is the best weapon. I’m specialised in Water-based magic, but here, try different spells!”

He summoned new clones to distract the Darkside while she was trying some spells. She was terrible with water spells, or fire ones. But that Thunder she threw… Demyx let out an appreciative whistle. “Not bad, not bad at all! Electric type, uh? How about we try a little something, then?”

He let all of his clones melt away, so that the heartless was surrounded with water. Larxene, getting his plan, smirked. “Here we go, then!”

Casting her last Thunder spell, she fried the Darkside which finally disappeared into a cloud of Darkness.

“Alright, we’re done there. Let’s RtC. Larxene?” He looked at her and frowned. Exhausted from the fight, and since she wasn’t much used to magic yet, she had collapsed, sitting on the floor.

“Come on. Let’s go back home now. You did well.” He put her arm around his shoulders, lifting her up and helping her to walk. “Here. Take that.” He pulled out a potion from one of his pocket, and she drank it in silence.

“Don’t think that makes us friends.” She finally said, as Demyx had opened up the portal to go back to the Castle.

“Uh?”

“You, helping me. Teaching me. We are not friends. I despise all of you, and I think I despise you the most. So don’t you think we have bonded or anything.”

He shrugged. “That’s fine with me. You are pretentious and arrogant, with too much pride. We are not meant to be friends. Heck, we don’t have a heart, so can we really have friends anyway?” He smiled. “But you still did well today, and I guess I’m glad you are okay. Welcome to the Organization XIII, number XII. Even if you hate me the most, remember that I might be one of the best listeners around… If you ever need to.” He winked, before getting back to his usual bored face. “Alright, let’s go back. I need a nap.”

* * *

As soon as they stepped back into the Grey Area, Saïx was there, waiting for them. If he noticed their damaged coats, he did not mention it.

“Demyx, I’ll be awaiting for your report by tomorrow morning. Don’t be late, this time.”

“A report?” Axel snorted from one of the couches behind. “Let me sum up what probably happened. They went there, then Demyx found a stupid reason for them to split up, the rookie did all the work while that lazy guy took a nap! You don’t seriously think he would ever fight, now, do you?”

Demyx shrugged. “Yup, that’s what happened. Since you know it all already, does that mean I don’t have to write that report?”

“What? But…” Larxene frowned, but Demyx smiled at her before interrupting her.

“And she’s pretty good! Found a way to master magic on her own. She even defeated a Darkside by herself. You know, I think you should give  _ her _ all of my dangerous missions. She’s doing better than I’ll ever do.”

Saïx glared at them. “Report by tomorrow morning. Am I clear?”

Demyx sighed, nodding and pouting. Saïx left.

“Why would you lie about that?” Larxene was angrily whispering. “Don’t you want them to see you as competent?”

Demyx chuckled. “Heck no! Competent means dangerous jobs. I’m cut for reconnaissance. I’ll gladly let you steal all of the spotlight. Enjoy your time here, Twelve!”

She punched him on the shoulder with violence. He winced. “Hey! What was that about?”

“I hate you, and one day, I swear I will kill you. Everything in you annoys me. But… Thanks for today.”

He smiled, shrugging and walking away.

“Whatever. Now you’ll get tough jobs and I can enjoy some more naps. That was just long time investment!’

As he left, Larxene indulged him a smile. Back then, nobody knew how rare these would be… And how ironic she would only give them to the one she had sworn she’d kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some more DemXene! I'm so glad she's coming back in KH3, and it is safe to assume that he will, too. I wonder what role they will have?  
> Hope you enjoyed this :)   
> I might create a kind of "collection" here for my main ships, still thinking about it!


End file.
